


The News

by catiemo



Series: Unexpected Car Rides [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With same-sex marriage now legal, Sam and Gabe have some stuff to discuss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The News

                Sam and Gabe were watching the news together one night in the fall of Sam’s senior year. They were once again discussing the marriage equality bill currently working its way through the Kansas government. Except today, the news was that it apparently had been passed, and by a vast majority.

                “…and it doesn’t look like there’s going to be an appeal. Same-sex couples can now get married anywhere in the state. New gender neutral marriage licenses will be used starting tomorrow.”

                “We can get married,” Sam said with a smile, “well, once I turn eighteen.”

                “Yeah,” Gabriel grinned. “Maybe our wedding will be your birthday present,” he teased.

                “Please don’t,” Sam laughed, “somehow I feel that you planning a wedding could only end badly.”

                “If by badly you mean perfectly, then yeah,” Gabe rebutted.

                “We would have no food but the cake, the music would suck, you would have no clue who to invite, and I’m sure you’d try to get my tux for me and it would be way too short.”

                “Okay, so maybe you should help plan the thing,” Gabe agreed.

                Sam laughed and then got serious. “Would you even want to get married this young?” Sam asked, “I mean, I know we already agreed that we would _someday_ but I still think it’s a little early.”

                “You’re right,” Gabe said. “We’ve only been dating a little over a year. Let’s wait until at least after you finish high school.”

                “You know I’m going to Stanford,” Sam said. He had gotten his early acceptance letter that week, but they hadn’t really discussed it much aside from celebratory sex. “But you’ve got your job now. I can’t marry you if we’re going to be so far apart.”

“People do it,” Gabe said, “they stay married and faithful even if they’re not living together. I think we could, if you wanted.”

“I don’t know what I want,” Sam said, “well, I do, but I know it’s not going to happen.”

“What do you want?” Gabe asked. He didn’t like Sam looking so sad.

“What I want is to go to Stanford and have you and Dean there with me. I want to come home from class and kiss you hello and have Dean over for dinner but you both have roots here. You have jobs and homes and obligations and I can’t take either of you away from that.”

Gabe’s face fell. “I can find another place and another job,” Gabe said.

“But I want to move back to Kansas eventually,” Sam said, “I don’t want you to have to uproot your life just to come back.”

Gabe shook his head. “You really think I care about that? I love you Sam and if you want me to move to California, I can move to California.”

“I don’t…” Sam began, but Gabe cut him off.

“We don’t need to decide anything yet,” he said.

“Okay,” Sam sighed, “just…think about it, okay? Figure out what you want, not what would make me happy.”

Gabe kissed his cheek. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I really think they need to take the time and think about it, and they will.


End file.
